Harry Potter and tht Demise of the Dark Lord
by azphxbrd
Summary: What Happens to the wizarding world when Harry has a mental breakdown?He findsthat he and Ginny have been Soul Bonding since they were children without thier knowledge.Two new prophecies involve Harry,Ginny,Ron and Hermoine. Note: Chapter 4 revised.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Harry Potter and the Demise of the Dark Lord**

**Chapter One: The Last Summer **

Harry has been staying in his bedroom since his arrival from Hogwarts avoiding the wrath of the Dursleys when not doing chores. Harry has been deep thought lately thinking about how he is going to defeat Voldemort without mentor Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's help. Uncle Vernon and Dudley couldn't wait for the time when Harry Potter departs their lives forever, but Aunt Petunia has been holding back something with an unbreakable silence lately. Aunt Petunia finally broke her silence when she approached Harry after dinner one night asking him, "If he wouldn't mind if they could talk?", knowing that Vernon and Dudley were be gone on a business trip to Liverpool tomorrow.

"Sure, Aunt Petunia", He responded quietly.

The next morning, Aunt Petunia asked," Harry, can you join me in the living room please?" Harry came downstairs and took seat on the couch next to aunt. "First of all, I need to apologize to you for the way I've been treating all these years. Every time I look into your eyes, I can my sister Lily who I loved and hated at same time. These feelings for you turned into hatred from the time you were left on doorstep all those years ago instead of love for an innocent child. I knew that she and James worked in the ministry according to her last conversation with me. Their deaths didn't surprise me either because they had gone into hiding for safety according to her last letter to me. After their deaths, I took a blood oath to care for you that resulted in your protection while you were living here. I have been thinking hard about last summer's visit with Professor Dumbledore. His conversation with Vernon and me felt like knife stabbing me in the heart making realize how bad we have treated you through the years." she replied.

"Secondly, Hogwarts has always kept me updated on your progress, and I haven't taken any pride in your excellent school marks, truthfully Dudley's school marks weren't that good. I knew with all the deaths you've experienced from your godfather, the boy named Cedric, and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore recently, you must be experiencing tremendous emotional toll. I'm sorry; I couldn't have been here for you to confide with to relieve your pain. I must be the worst example of relative who's supposed to care for someone, but I've totally neglected you all these years. I can't make up for lost time now, but I only hope you can forgive me someday." Aunt Petunia spoke sincerely.

"Finally, I'm really glad that you have found love with the Weasley family because they treat more like their own son than a friend of the family. This makes me jealous in away but that's my own fault for not loving you when I should have been.

Suddenly, she surprised Harry by pulling him into tight hug for a long period of time without saying a word while Harry responded holding her the tight hug until she released. He left the living room in a state of slight confusion but he understands at the same time what just happened.

* * *

Later that day, Harry received a letter Ron delivered by small Tawny Owl named Pig.

Harry opened the letter immediately because mail is and read it.

**_Harry,_**

**_I can't wait until the day you come to the here. Ginny is a basket case here between her constant moping around the house and crying her eyes out daily in her room. "Mum will be happy to see you safe here, and she misses you dearly hopes you'll bring a smile back on her daughter's face", as Mum said. I forgot to ask you about your prison time at the Dursleys and how are you feeling mate. I know Professor Dumbledore's death hit you hard, I just hope your dealing with it. I want you to consider something. Please get back with Ginny because she misses you so much and I know you do. I know both of you are not complete without each other and It hurts me so much as a big brother knowing that he can't help her only you can._**

**_P.S. Love from Mum,_**

**_(Lavender was my girl friend before H)_**

_**Ron**_

Harry pulled out quill, piece of parchment, and ink to reply back to Ron.

_**Ron,**_

**_The Dursleys have been treating me the same as usual except for my aunt recently. I'll fill you in when I see you. I have my good days and bad days here since his death. I'm glad the family is well and everybody is busy the big date? I have been thinking of her daily basis wondering I have done the right thing that moment at the after funeral. I don't know what her reaction will be when I see her next. What am I doing! This is a letter to you, Ron. You know my plans after the big event, what are you going to tell your mum if Hogwarts reopens in September? I can't imagine how Hermione is going to break the news to her parents plus I will have figure out how to tell your mum, also. I know she won't like me seeking my destiny before completing school. I'll defiantly think about your suggestion. _**

**_P. S. See if you can arrange my early release from this prison,_**

**_(My Dragon was a Hungarian Horntail)_**

_**Harry**_

Hedwig flew through the bedroom window with mouse in her talons being greeted by Pig. Harry said," I have a letter for Ron when you're finished eating". After eating, she flew to the desk and held out her leg to receive a blank letter to Ron. She flew out the window disappearing in the distance. Harry then turned towards Pig holding a second letter for Ron in his hand .The small owl approached Harry happily holding out his leg to receive the letter and flew out the bedroom window to the Burrow also. He sent both owls to the Burrow to avoid interception of the mail.

* * *

A week later ,Harry received a letter from the Weasley's owl Errol who crash landed on Harry's desk resulting with Uncle Vernon bellowing out ,"What's the bloody hell is going on upstairs? Boy!" His first thoughts were, thank god the window was open after watching Errol crash land on the desk because he the bird crash into the Weasley kitchen windows all the time. Harry retrieved the letter from Errol's leg and read it immediately which was coded. 

**_To My Younger Brother James,_**

**_In two days after breakfast, Dad and William Charles will be coming and get you. Mum is very busy around the house and can't wait till you get home. I'm stuck doing cleaning chores around house, and I hope you can get soon so you can help me. Yesterday, I was getting rid of gnomes from the garden which is waste of time. Mum doesn't know how to cheer her lately but is keeping her busy, and I hope you can cheer sis up once you get home. Remember, what I suggested in my last letter. See you soon._**

**_P. S. Mum sends her love,_**

**_(You saved dad's life in the ministry)_**

**_Your Older Brother Billus,_**

Translated

Harry,

Friday morning, Dad, Bill, and Charlie will be coming to get you. Mum is very busy with the wedding. Yesterday, I was degnoming the garden for the wedding. Ginny needs you to cheer her up because Mum doesn't know how except keeping her busy.

P. S. Love from Mrs. Weasley,

Ron

Harry was thinking, today is Wednesday and only two days left in this house. He quickly got a piece of parchment, ink, and quill reply to the later.

**_To My Older Brother Billus, _**

**_See you there when I get home. Tell Jane hi for me along Molly._**

**_(My first girl friend was Cho)_**

**_You're Younger Brother James _**

Harry attached the letter to Errol's leg and sent him back to the Burrow. He continued writing a second letter to Mr. Weasley at the Ministry.

**_Dear Dad,_**

**_I got the letter telling me that you and William Charles will come and take me back home. See you soon._**

**_P.S. Love to Mum,_**

**_(My godfather is a black dog)_**

_**Your Youngest Son James**_

He signaled for Hedwig to deliver a letter. He instructed her to deliver the letter to Arthur Weasley at the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

After sending the coded letters were sent, Harry went downstairs to lunch to inform Aunt Petunia that he will be leaving Friday morning. She replied sincerely," I'll miss you."

She asked," Harry, Dudley to be seated for lunch", as she fixed them both a ham sandwiches. Dudley seemed confused by the kindness his mother was showing towards Harry.

"Thank you for lunch Aunt Petunia", Harry said to her leaving the kitchen, and going back upstairs to his room to collect all his belongings in preparations for packing.

Thursday, He spent packing trunk and cleaning his room to ensure he had everything. At supper Thursday night, Uncle Vernon was almost bursting with happiness knowing that Harry Potter will be leaving his home forever. Inwardly, Harry felt the same way as Uncle Vernon, but had a feelings of sorrow towards his aunt. Harry went upstairs to his room of one more night, but he couldn't fall asleep at first and then he heard the voice of the Voldemort in the back of his mind speaking with laughter, _Harry Potter, I am going_ _get you very soon since your almost turning seventeen, Happy Birthday_. He woke up suddenly covering up his lightning bolt shaped scare with hand attempting to relieve the pain that surged from his forehead throughout entire his body. The pain finally subsided but couldn't fall back to sleep.

Ginny woke up during the same time just as scared as Harry was but she couldn't remember why she felt that sudden surge of pain through her body also. She eventually fell back to sleep.

Friday morning couldn't have come soon enough for Harry; he was packed and ready to go Burrow. At eight in the morning, a black colored car from the Ministry of Magic parked in front of the house at number four, Privet Drive, Surrey. Mr. Weasley was accompanied by his sons Charlie and Bill who exited the vehicle and approached the front door of the Dursley's home.

Petunia opened the front door as they entered the home greeting her with a pleasant good morning greetings." Are you about ready to go, Harry? Have you said your good byes yet?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Harry attempted to say good bye to Uncle Vernon and Dudley who wouldn't respond to him. Next, he turned to Aunt Petunia; she approached him, and gave him a box filled with photos of Evans family that including photos of his mother, his Aunt Petunia, and his grand-parents. She also gave him tight hug saying, "Good bye and you be careful Harry." That farewell greeting surprised everyone in the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Harry Potter and the Demise of the Dark Lord**

**Chapter Two: Home to the Burrow**

Bill sent his trunk to the Burrow, and the boys exited the home heading outside towards the car. Mr. Weasley put hand on Harry's shoulder and guided outside towards the car, quietly. Mr. Weasley got in the front seat of the car, followed by Bill and Charlie entering the car from the other side smiling mischievously .Harry opened the rear door hopped into the rear seat of the car joining the Weasley's brothers. As the car exited number four, Privet Drive, Harry could not look back at the so called home he that seemed like his prison for the last sixteen years.

* * *

First of all, I would like welcome home my youngest son James", said Mr. Weasley and everyone started to laugh out loud with that comment.

"I enjoyed those coded letters that you sent to myself and Ron", replied Mr. Weasley.

"I like the way you only used middle names to communicate with in your letters but how did you know them?" replied Bill.

"I have heard Mrs. Weasley use their full names more then once especially Ron." Harry Replied.

"On a serious note, I've been told you are key holder to Ginny's heart? Is this true, Harry?" asked Bill.

Harry's eyes stated to water up slowly, while tears slowly flowed down his face without replying.

"It's alright son, Harry don't ever be ashamed to show your true feelings, and your love for Ginny is no secret and her love for you is no secret either Harry, I've seen how both your eyes light up when look at each other, and it reminds of myself and my dear Molly the way her eyes twinkle." said Mr. Weasley smiling.

"Enough of this serious love talk, lets get drink at the Leaky Cauldron", said Charlie.

* * *

As ministry car stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron, everyone exited the car and proceeded to enter the Leaky Cauldron for a drink." Good to see you, Mr. Weasley and you sons, what can I get you?" greeted Tom.

Mr. Weasley said," a round of fire whiskey please, on second thought we better order a round butter beers because Molly will kill me if Harry arrives home slightly drunk.

After the round of drinks, they went to Fred and George's shop to meet and take them to the Burrow also. They walked to back area of the shop and apparatus to backyard of the Burrow one by one. Mr. Weasley did side by side apparation with Harry.

Once they appeared in the backyard, Harry was attacked Ron and Hermione hugging him and falling to ground laughing. He could see Ginny watching him from the distant kitchen windows, but she didn't come out to greet him. He thought he heard her say in his mind, _hi_ _Harry, I'm still in love with you, and I will be waiting for you forever_. Immediately, Ron and Hermione together said," You need to take care of this situation with Ginny, now!"

Harry walked in the kitchen, and he was greeted by Mrs. Weasley's bone crushing hug that almost caused him to turn blue from lack of breath. He was saved by Mr. Weasley saying," let the boy breath, Molly".

Then, She did her usual arms length inspection and declared," My god, what have the muggles done to you?" I guess I'll you have to fatten up again." Harry noticed Ginny was not insight, but sensed she was upstairs crying in her room. Mrs. Weasley said," Harry dear, can I speak to you after dinner?" Harry responded with nodding his head.

* * *

Harry went up to Ron's room in the attic to unpack his trunk, and he heard the faint sound of sobbing girl crying while passing by Ginny's room. Thinking to himself, _I can't open the door and just to say hi to_ _as if nothing has happened. I wished, I could just walk in her room and give her hug because I need one myself_. Before continuing upstairs to Ron's room, He suddenly heard silence from Ginny's room and he preceded upstairs to unpack. While unpacking, he heard the open door close; he reached for his wand while turning around slowly.

Standing by the closed door were George, Fred, Charlie, Bill, and Ron. Bill locked the door and casted silencing charm before he spoke." What are your intentions with our sister? We know you love her and she knows it too.Fleur thinks both of you're a match made in heaven. Harry, have you ever thought that her love is part of your destiny?" Bill inquired

"Harry, love is very important in these dangerous times. Fleur and Bill are getting married, and Mum and Dad was married during dangerous times like these, also", Charlie stated.

"Guys, I need to protect her to complete my destiny against V-Voldemort" that the reason ended the relationship plus anyone I love gets hurt or killed because of me!" replied Harry.

"Harry, that a bunch garbage because our whole family is in danger being members of the Order of the Phoenix. Do you think that the Death Eaters or Voldemort going to leave Ginny alone knowing that both have love connection recently?" Bill replied logically.

"I guess not, I have never thought of it that way before because I know on the long run I have to destroy him." Harry replied to Bill.

"Harry we're not asking to marry her now, all we ask of you is to make our sister happy again. I think you need her to be complete and happy again yourself. Since I meet Fleur I am complete now without her I wasn't." Bill replied.

"Harry, you're the only guy in this world who has our seal of approval for our sister, since she first meet you at King's Cross Station at age ten. You are her true love and we are expecting you to marry into the future Weasley family. Do you understand that Harry?" George said seriously.

"Dinner time", yelled Mrs. Weasley

This announcement ended the serious conversation, Bill released the Silencing charm and opened the door. They all exited the room and in a somewhat orderly manner. The boys departed the room in single file with Harry trailing last.

Inside Ginny's room, she was listening inattentively to every word that was exchanged upstairs during the inquisition, and she couldn't believe her ears or eyes. Ginny smiled to herself knowing that Harry still loved her, but sad at the same time knowing that he was just being overprotective as her brothers. She smiled at Harry when exited her bedroom and she thought silently, I_ love you Harry Potter but don't become my seventh brother. I want you to be my soul mate and the love of my life_. Harry looked back at her in surprise and smiled that knowing he got the message.

* * *

The table was piled with roast potatoes, ham, chicken, gravy, bread, and a large chocolate cake. They all were seated and started to eat quietly until the wedding conversation started. Harry ate his fill while in deep thoughts speaking only when spoken to. He occasionally gave eye contact, especially towards Ginny's direction at the other end of the table.

After Dinner, Mrs. Weasley asked," Would you dears please clean up the kitchen? Harry, Hermione, and Ron cleared the table, cleaned the dishes, and cleaned up the kitchen while Ginny swept the floor, she was humming happy song in her mind that draw Harry's attention and just looked in his brown eyes. Hermione and Ron both were observing Ginny with curiosity and in disbelief considering how happy she was compared to her mode prior to his arrival today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Harry Potter and the Demise of the Dark Lord**

****

**Chapter 3: My Daughter's Love**

An hour later, Mrs. Weasley requested Harry's company downstairs in the living room. He entered the living room spotting only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley only, and she invited Harry to set next to her on the couch with a hand gesture. Mr. Weasley cast a silencing charm on the room, while her hands were extending towards his hands once he was seated on the couch. She gently held and stroked his hands sensing his flow of emotions trying to relax him. " Harry dear, I'm quite concerned about you and Ginny now. I know from a mother's point of view, I've always wanted my children to be happy. The only way, you and her to be happy is to open your hearts again and become one. Harry, as far as I'm concerned, you're my future son, while Hermione and Fleur are my future daughters. What's going on between you two?" She said with tearfully.

"Albus Dumbledore told me that you both had a strong loving relationship at Hogwarts prior to his death. This news made me very happy knowing that you both have finally found each other. I was also told that Albus was teaching you private lessons after classes, and he was very impressed on learning abilities in whatever he was teaching you. He also said that you were ready to complete your destiny since you have found the love of your friends and especially love of your life, Ginny", as she continued.

"All, I know is that you and her are a match made in heaven, and both of you are destined by the stars to be together, forever. Arthur told me about the emotional displayed of your true feelings from Bill's question on the way to the Leaky Cauldron. Bill has filled me in on the conversation held in Ron's room prior to dinner, and Ron also has told me about your strong loving relationship between Ginny at school last year prior to Albus death. Harry, she has loved you since she first meet you at the Kings Cross Station your first year, and no secrets of love are kept from me around the Weasley household. I've known for quite sometime that Ron and Hermione were denying their feelings for each other until now since her first summer here." boasted Mrs. Weasley.

"It's getting late, lets continue this tomorrow", interjected Mr. Weasley.

In Ginny's room, she was listening contently to the whole conversation with slight smile on her face knowing everyone was concerned about Harry and her love. Hermoine was watching and wondering again from her bed what is going on with Ginny from the lack of tears and sense of happiness in her emotions. Hermione knew Harry has no really hasn't talked to Ginny yet about anything but why is so happy

Mrs. Weasley Harry hugged him tightly good night as they stood up from the couch and proceeded upstairs to Ron's room. Ginny silent thoughts asked, _Harry, please give me a good night_ _hug like you gave mum because I need one too_. He knocked on the Ginny's door, and she opened it to seeing Harry standing at the door. There was a long unbreakable silence at the open door, finally Hermione broke silence by saying, "good night Harry". Harry said," Good night Hermione", and then he stepped forward slowly towards Ginny softly gripping both of her hands, looking into her brown eyes, and pulling her slowly into a tight hug that seemed to last for an eternity while Hermione watched them quietly with disbelief. Ginny released him from the tight embrace slowly, and they looked deeply into each others eyes feeling some of the tension lifting between both of them slowly. Harry was silent after the embrace, and he just smiled and waved good night to both Ginny and Hermione. While closing the door, Ginny displayed a smile back at him and thinking,_ Harry that felt great, I've missed holding you so much_.

He entered Ron's room in slight daze until he realized Ron was awake. Ron said," What happened to you? You look as if you've been stupefied."

"Well, your mum is concerned about Ginny and me, she was telling about Dumbledore was also. He said to complete my destiny; I need the love my friends, and the love of my life. This means you, Hermione, and Ginny.

"What's that big smile about?" Ron asked.

"We both hugged each others, when I bid Hermione and her good night", Harry replied.

"What a day, let get some sleep, mate", Ron said.

In Ginny's room, Ginny replied same," What a day, let get some sleep", and Hermione looked back at her in total disbelief because of her cheerful mode.

The next day, Mrs. Weasley had Ron and Harry outside working on the flowerbeds and garden getting rid of gnomes making no progress because they were sneaking back just as fast as they got rid of them. Today, Harry was very quiet and seemed happy for an unknown reason. Ron didn't inquire because he knows that Harry will tell him when he is ready.

The girls were inside doing housework with Mrs. Weasley working hard. Hermoine and her mother noticed she seemed a lot happier today for some reason. Mrs. Weasley asked," Hermoine, "Has Harry talked to Ginny yet?"

Hermione responded," He came into the room last night and bid me good night and then he gave her silent tight hug good night that lasted about ten minutes. She hasn't cried a single tear since yesterday afternoon either."

Mrs. Weasley and the girls brought the lunch outside and placed on the table for all to eat with flask of pumpkin juice. While eating, Harry and Ginny were not speaking verbally to anyone and, both were limiting their eye contact with everyone else but they were thinking good thoughts of tranquility. Hermione and Ron were looking at Harry then back to Ginny quietly and Hermione suddenly exploded," What's wrong with both of you?" Ginny got up ran towards the house, while Harry got up and walked towards the barn to be alone.

"Hermione, Look what you've done! You have driven both them away!" yelled Ron angrily. She just started break down crying, Ron just held tight in his arms feeling bewildered as usual when Hermione cried.

Once both Ron and Hermione were calmed down, She said," I'll find Ginny and, you find Harry, ok." Hermione found Ginny in her room crying while Harry was crying tears of sadness that he sensed from Ginny's current emotions while in the barn grooming his Snowy Owl's feathers.

Mrs. Weasley was so angry at events that she observed from outside through the kitchen windows that Ron and Hermione avoided her wraith until dinner time. Mrs.Weasley was still mildly stressed from the events of the day with the Harry and Ginny that she felt like sitting down and having a good cry.

Dinner was subdued affair with absents of both Harry and Ginny. Mrs.Weasley attempted to bring some food upstairs to both of their rooms, but neither of them was hungry. She was beside herself because her favorite son and daughter were so depressed emotionally, and she couldn't cheer both of them up wondering what happened to them. When she returned to the kitchen with the plates of unwanted food, she slammed them onto the table angrily departing the kitchen walking towards the living room to cry in silence.

Hermione tried to make an attempt to follow her into the living room because she thought it was her fault that Harry and Ginny were absent from dinner, and Mr. Weasley made a hand gestured for her to stay in the kitchen. Next, He left the kitchen to console his wife in the living room instead.

After she calming down, Mrs. Weasley requested the company of Harry. He came quietly downstairs to the living room where both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting patiently for him. She invited Harry to sit down beside her. She gently held Harry's hands sensing his mixed emotions while stroking them to cause a calming effect, while Arthur cast a silencing charm on the room.

Ginny sensed calming effects of his emotions by her mother's touch and listened inattentively to their conversation between the parents.

"Harry, what happened today at lunch? Did Ginny and you have fight? Why are both of you so depressed?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry responded," I don't know what happened, Hermione yelled something, and she ran to the house. I sensed the beginning of an argument between Ron and Hermione, so I went to the barn to be alone. We are some how connected emotionally now because I feel her presences."

"Ginny is the center of tonight's discussion. The question is Harry, Do you love our Ginny?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I love her with all my heart, and I feel can't live without her. I have destiny with the Dark Lord, and I want to protect her so much that it prevents me from being with her I thought but I don't know now." stated Harry.

His eyes started to water and tears began to flowing freely down his face. Mrs. Weasley pulled him into hug reassuring him it alright to cry, and let him cry out all tears of emotion that were stored up behind his emotional dam. She held him tight and comforted him a long time which seemed to be a last eternity. Ginny sensed this flood of emotions from Harry that had been held back so long and she wanted to comfort him at her mother's side.

The flow of emotions was so strong that she had to release her own build up emotions with her father when she walked into living room. Mrs. Weasley was holding Harry tightly, and she observed Ginny going towards her father and holding him just as tight, and cried out just as many tears of emotion for a long period of time, also.

Later, Ginny and Harry were sitting on both sides of Mrs. Weasley receiving her best one armed hugs. Mrs. Weasley smiling knowing that she is comforting her favorite son and daughter. Mr. Weasley started to heat the water for the tea and brought in tray with four cup into the living room. Once the tea was made, he brought in hot kettle over to the table, and Mrs. Weasley stood up couch to serve the tea to Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Harry, and herself. Sitting down next Mr. Weasley drinking her tea, she noticed that Harry and Ginny were quietly holding hands, and their hearts seemed be at peace for now. Her and Arthur just started to smile back at them and back to each other after remembering the night's emotional display.

Mr. Weasley speaking to Harry and Ginny said," I think your mother and I are going to bed."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both hugged Ginny and Harry good night, and they went bed.

Later, they put the tea cups in the kitchen sink and they filled the kettle with fresh water for tomorrow morning's use in the kitchen. Harry and Ginny walked upstairs holding hands until they arrived at her bedroom door, and they tightly embraced each other for a long time. They went to bed after kissing each others on cheek after their embrace ended.

Harry and Ginny woke up early with light hearts and smiles on their faces. They were sensing each other emotions again as one heart instead of two._ I'm in the kitchen_ _Harry,_ said Ginny. Harry meets Ginny in the kitchen giving her silent tight embrace that surprised everyone except Mr. and Mrs. Weasely. She came around the table and gave them both a tight group hug good morning, and Arthur in turn copied his wife's example. They sat down together at end of table quietly, and Mrs. Weasley gave them each a two heaping plateful of food they happily ate, _this meant their appetites were coming back_ _and their hearts were on the road to recover, even though they haven't spoken a word yet_. _That will come in time_, she thought to herself bringing a smile to her face. Ron and Hermione were such in a state of confusion because it seemed that Ginny, Harry, and Weasley parents shared a secret of their own.

After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley said," Harry and Ginny will be helping me out today inside the house while Ron and Hermione will be working outside working." Thinking to herself, _she did this because she wanted to make sure both Harry and Ginny were fine_ _after last night events_. Everyone worked very hard until lunch time; Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley brought the lunch outside and placed on the table. She joined them all today for lunch to get some fresh air updating them on all wedding plans of Bill and Fleur which were boring to them.

Harry silently thought, _I think I'll check on Hedwig, want to come along Gin_? Ginny, smiled back nodding yes and Mrs. Weasley displayed a big smile of joy when they walked to barn hand in hand to see Snowy Owl named Hedwig. Hermione and Ron jaws dropped because Harry hasn't said a single word for at least a day, and Ginny hasn't happily smiled in weeks.

"What up with Harry and Ginny lately, are they mental, Mum? They hardly speak to anyone, and seem to be involved with themselves only. I miss both of them very much." said Ron with Hermione agreeing.

"Yes, they are kind of mental now because they are truly in love and they need each other more then ever now. Give those two some time and space, they will be back to normal soon. Ron and Hermione please don't be jealous of Harry and Ginny relationship that's making them soul mates which is mending their two hearts to become one heart again." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Ron and Hermione, don't ever repeat what I'm about to tell you now. Last night, while you were sleeping, Harry and Ginny suffered a complete emotional energy break downs resulting in the release all of built up emotional energy. Harry cried for almost two hours in my arms before he stopped. I must tell you, it was hard for me because I felt all the released emotional energy he had. Ginny cried for about and hour also in your dad's arms releasing all that build up emotional energy she had, and I could tell you, he felt every bit of the released emotional energy also. I think that Harry felt he had the whole world on his shoulders, and this would have happened sooner or later. Harry and Ginny had too much emotional energy built up. Harry has become very powerful wizard now, and Ginny is becoming very powerful herself that compliment his power. They both possibly possess the power of true love, and they are destined to great things together. They just stared at Mrs. Weasley quietly for few minutes in disbelief.

"Lets get back to work; I can see Harry and Ginny coming back from the barn. Remember not a word about what told you, especially about last night." She stressed.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Mrs. Weasley. I feel responsible for all of events of yesterday." Heroine said.

"Don't worry dear, it happened for a reason, Arthur and I have been told to watch to for any changes in the mental states of Ginny and Harry since Professor Dumbledore's death on Professor McGonagall orders. His death affected them both greatly because they were his favorite students. We fixed the problem last night, and those two are on the road to emotional recovery. Minerva has been notified of the situation. That's about all", said Mrs. Weasley.

"I knew that the Professor Dumbledore had a soft spot for Harry in his heart but not one for Ginny. Thinking back now, he must have developed a soft spot for her after the Chamber of Secrets during her first year." Hermione stated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Harry Potter and the Demise of the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 4: Secrets of the Children of Light**

"Albus, can I speak to you about Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley?" speaking to his portrait.

"How can I help you? Minerva." replied the portrait.

"I've been told that they have experienced an emotional energy break down that we have been expecting according to Molly, and I'm very worried about Potter's emotional stability along with the Weasley girl's." said Professor McGonagall.

"I know what your saying, the second prophecy states,"_ That the boy who lived will_ _vanquish the Dark Lord with the power of soul bonded mate born on the eleventh day of eighth month"_. Minerva, do you know that Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley are betrothed also? This is the one reason why Molly and Arthur's home is his safe place, and they are considered his unofficial legal guardians in the magic world other than Uncle, Remus Luppin." Dumbledore said.

"Before my death, I went to the Hall of Records in the Ministry, and I viewed the **Soul** **Bonding Record Registry** specifically because I felt a certain magical tremor for the third time in the last fifteen years. I discovered three separate records of Soul Bonding with the names of **_Harry James Potter_** and **_Genevra Molly Weasley_**.First time wasOctober 1, 1981 when Harry held Ginny's hand at the Betrothal Ceremony. Second, June 6, 1993 in the Chamber of Secrets when he rescued her. Finally, last March after Quidditch Cup Final celebration when he kissed in the Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts." Dumbledore continued to speak.

"Do you mean they are they Betrothed? Why has not the soul bonding taken place yet with three entries recorded?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, I presided over the Betrothal Ceremony and sealed the **Letters of Betrothal** after James, Lily, Arthur, and Molly signed them prior to deaths of James and Lily Potter. I'm concerned, what are their emotional states presently and I was wondering has the last soul bonding taken effect yet" he continued." The first time they babies and it didn't take because they were separated suddenly for ten years after his parent's deaths. The second time never took in effect partially only because of Harry's only definitions of love. He had only recently learned about parental love from Molly and Arthur and brotherly or sisterly love from the Weasley children and Hermione Granger. I'm glad in a way they didn't start soul bonding then, because both of them soul bonding at ages eleven and twelve years of age that would have caused a few school problems especial housing situations their next school year due to the nature of soul bonding. His first romantic love was with Cho Chang from Ravenclaw during his fifth year at Hogwarts. The third time was going into effect nicely until my death in June then Harry almost shut down his emotions completely towards Miss Weasley. This is the reason, I asked Arthur and Molly to keep tabs on both their emotional well being." Dumbledore stated.

"According to Molly, they are quiet and withdrawn from the others, but they seem to be responding to each other. She commented," their hearts are mending into one again slowly.Albus, Their must be in first stages of mental awareness or maybe they are entering the second stage of mind connections." Minerva said.

" I need to ensure that Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger are enrolled here for their seventh year, so they can come and go on their missions. Miss Weasley is quite a bright student herself, and I think it would benefit him immensely by promoting her to the seventh year. Minerva, I would like you to offer the jobs of Head Boy and Head Girl to Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley or should we say Mrs. Potter after soul bonding is complete." Dumbledore said.

"Question, do you think Ms Weasley Potter can handle seventh year studies herself?" Minerva asked.

"I have all the confidence in the world in her, and remember Miss Granger will be working with her also. We need get Arthur and Molly here to talk to them about the current situation now and time is the essence." Dumbledore stated.

"Thank you Albus for our talk." Minerva replied.

"Anytime Minerva", he responded.

* * *

At dinner that night, Mrs. Weasley was in a great mode because her favorite son and daughter were happily eating their meal. They were still very quiet smiling at each other, and gazing into each other eyes. The wedding seemed to be the talk around the table. Mrs. Weasley asked Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny to cleanup the kitchen after dinner. 

After cleaning up the kitchen, Harry made some tea for all four of them, and they set quietly in the living room sipping tea by the fire place. Ron and Hermione didn't push Harry and Ginny to talk but they just wanted to enjoy their company. Mrs. Weasley was observing the peaceful couples holding hands and smiling at each other. She entered the room to hug them all good night quietly not trying to destroy the room's tranquility. She departed to bed with tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks.

* * *

Two days later Arthur and Molly Weasley were at Hogwarts meeting with Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore's portrait. 

"First of all, we are considering to promoting Genevra to the seventh year skipping the sixth. Her school marks are exceptional along with her unofficial O.W.L.s, and her advanced skills in arts of DADA, Potions, and Charms thanks to Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger. We both believe that both Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have the same destiny that has crossed at least three times since the Betrothal Ceremony since they were babies. We have two additional prophecies regarding the Children of Light as I refer to them.

"Who are the Children of Light?" Molly asked cautiously.

"You'll find out soon Molly." Albus portrait replied.

I know you both have heard the only known parts of first prophecy but we also have a two more prophecies about Mr. Potter, The Boy Who Lived, to tell you. I want both to listen to the complete first prophecy before you hear the others.

The first prophecy is about the **Chosen One** that states:_ The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord appoaches, Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies, The Dark Lord will mark him as an equal, but will have the power the Dark Lord knows not, Either must die at the hand of the other and can live while the other survives._

The second prophecy is about **Friends Who Display Unconditional Love** for him states; _That the boy who lived will vanquish the Dark Lord with the help_ _of his friends who display unconditional love for The Boy Who Lived."_

"Albus has anyone else heard the complete Chosen One prophecy?" Molly asked

"Don't get mad at me Molly; Harry has shared it with Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley." Dumbledore's portrait replied.

"Why hasn't he told me about it because I'm like his own mother?" She asked in a slightly angry tone.

"I asked him to promise me not share it with nobody except Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger but he later told Miss Weasley because he felt she had to know about his destiny. She's a true Gryffindor; she didn't run away and hide from the fear of being a target for the Voldemort and his followers because she loved him with all of her heart plus her strengths compliment his strengths that makes them a power couple." Albus replied to Molly.

As we all know now, Mr. Potter is the Chosen One,Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are the Friends with Unconditional Love." Minerva said.

"What about the third prophecy?" Molly asked

"We need to discuss something else before we talk about it." Albus's portrait replied.

"Second of all, we know that Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger are planning on going with Mr. Potter to complete his destiny so that's why Miss Weasley was so upset with him trying to protect her and leaving her at home. We need you to make sure they all come back to school for their seventh year and get their N.E.W.T.s and they will receive Advance Defense, Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration training here. They will soon be completing special mission for the Order prior to the final showdown with Voldmort. We know that Miss Weasley will be only sixteen in August but she is also important team member to these missions. Arthur can you get her a waiver to prevent breaking of any underage wizarding laws and apparating license." Dumbledore briefed.

"What type of missions are they? Who's the secret keeper?" replied Molly.

"I can't tell you about the nature of the missions because only Albus, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger know its details and Miss Weasley will soon be briefed along another team member from the Order soon. We don't have secret keeper yet, but it can't be you. I know you personally; you would worry your self to death while they were on special missions because you're too close to them." Minerva replied.

"Third of all, we need to start preparing both Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley for their **Formal Betrothal** **Ceremony** in August very soon unless have an objections completing it." Dumbledore Portrait requested.

"I have no objection to completing the ceremony, but can't it wait until August to start preparing them for formal ceremony when she turns sixteen, and do we have to open the sealed contracts?" Molly stated.

"Time is the essence Molly, and I know she will turn sixteen on her birthday. We can't wait until August or till Harry's birthday in late July because of the next item on the agenda." Minerva said.

"Arthur, Molly this may be a shock to you both but please let me finish before you say anything. The names of **Harry James** **Potter** and **Genevra Molly Weasley** have three separate record entries of soul bonding for the last fifteen years in the **Soul Bonding Registry** .I don't know what stage they are in but the magical energy release the other night has definitely removed Mr. Potter's barriers to prevent stage one from not occurring now. According to Minerva, I venture to say they are in stage two developing mind connection. Please keep an eye on them on their soul bonding stages because stage three they will have constant need for physical contact or they will get sick without contact. I have to remind you that spontaneous apparition will occur on regular basis when they are physically separated until the third stage is complete and they will be considered adults along with being married. They have been stage one probably for last fifteen years since their Betrothal, and this is the reason I'm requesting **Pre-Betrothal** **Ceremony** as soon as possible. Now lets talk about the third prophecy." Albus's portrait said.

The third prophecy is about a **Soul Bonded Mate** that states;_" That the boy who lived will vanquish the Dark Lord with the power of a Soul Bonded Mate born on the eleventh day of eighth month"._

"August eleventh is Ginny's birthday; Ginny is the Soul Bonded Mate? I know all four them are very close and does You Know Who know about these additional prophecies?" Molly replied.

"She is the Soul Bonded Mate." Minerva replied.

"No, we have kept them secret until we have disclosed it to both of you, and they were taken to Albus's grave. I will be the new secret keeper for these prophecies since you both are sort of guardians for Harry and Hermoine along with your own children Ron, and Ginny .Molly, you can't be the secret keeper because you are too close to them to keep your sanity. If you think of anyone else who would be better secret keeper please let me know and I will transfer secrets to them." Minerva continued speaking.

"Minerva, I am fine with that decision." replied Molly in an angered voice

"I HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEMS WITH RON AND HERMOINE HAVING TOO MANY RAGING HORMONE ALREADY! YOUR TELLING ME MY FUTURE SON AND ONLY DAUGHTER ARE SOUL BONDING! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER ABOUT THEM SOUL BONDING! ON TOP OF THAT, YOU KNEW ALL THOSE PROPHECIES AND YOU LEFT OUT ARTHUR AND ME AND DID NOT INFORM THE PEOPLE WHO WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR THESE CHILDREN!

I WORRY ABOUT HARRY DAY AND NIGHT AND NOW I HAVE ADD RON, HERMIONE, AND GINNY ALSO! "Molly responded angrily.

"That's not all yet while were on the subject because we are also considering Bill as Order team member because of his curse breaking experience." Minerva replied.

"YOU WANT ANOTHER ONE OF MY CHILDREN TO BE ADDED TO MY WORRY LIST!" Molly continued ranting with rage.

"Calm down Molly dear, Bill will protect all of the children from harm because he is family and I wouldn't have it any other way." Arthur spoke logically to Molly while placing his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Molly, when I say all, I do include Harry and Hermione because I consider both of them as my own son and daughter also. Harry and Ginny will be betrothed to be married in August and let's hope stage three doesn't happen too soon." Arthur concluded.

"Molly you took that calmer and I thought you would; I thought for a minute that I would be the target of your wraith, thank you Arthur." Dumbledore's portrait spoke in relief.

"Albus are Harry , Ginny, Ron, and, Hermoine the Children of Light?" Molly asked.

"I belieive so but I think thier could be two more." Albus's portrait replied.

"Who?" Molly asked.

"I believe it would be Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood." Albus's portrait replied to Molly.

"Final Item, Molly, I know your not wanting to part with Harry and Ginny so soon because they need to be trained in their **Powers of True Love** associated with bonded couples. The training will take place at the school prior to the start of the school year in October." They will be trained in **Arts of Unison.** Ron and Heroine will also reportto school a few weeks later for Advance Defense, Potions, Charms, and Transfigurations. " Dumbledore finished speaking.

"They are going to be trained combining their magical powers. Is it possible?" Arthur spoke.

"Yes, I know very rare gift, but they do possess this gift of true love along with being bonded that will make them very powerful, and they need practice on how to use it. I foresee that they could be the next Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. " Dumbledore exclaimed.

"The **Pre-Betrothal Ceremony** will be scheduled next Friday night and you're welcomed to be a witness it Minerva. What requirements do we need to get Albus to witness it also?" replied a calmer Molly.

"We'll figure something out; I don't think he'll want miss this considering he sealed the **Letter of Betrothal**, and thank you for invitation." Minerva replied.

Albus's portrait and Minerva bid farewell to the Weasleys as they departed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Harry Potter and the Demise of the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 5: Joining of the Potter and the Weasley Families**

Later that same afternoon, both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived home at the Burrow from Hogwarts. "I need to get dinner started, and I need assistances today. Ron, could you get me some potatoes, onions, carrots, and peas from the garden. Harry and Ginny, will you clean and cut the vegetables for me. Bill, could you get me a roast from the cooler? Hermione, could you set the table for twelve. Fred and George, could you get some apples from pantry for the pies, and I'll get started on the bread. I thank you all for your assistances." Mrs. Weasley said.

She called everyone to dinner in the kitchen, and they all took their prospective seats to eat their dinner meal." I have an announcement; we are hosting a dinner party next Friday night. We will be doing some extra work around here to prepare for it." Mrs. Weasley briefed. She next asked Fleur," What are wedding plan updated", to prevent questions about next Friday's planned Betrothal Ceremony.

After dinner, Ron, Hermoine, Harry and Ginny completed the usual kitchen cleanup.Ron was signaling Hermione to come upstairs to talk to him, while he winked at Harry not to come the room. Harry brewed and served tea for Ginny and himself. They sat quietly together holding hands and speaking softly by mind connections to each other in the living room.

Mrs. Weasley viewed both them from the kitchen and wondered how both of them are going to react to dinner party for them. She also wondered what stage of bonding are they are in, and she concluded stage two because they seemed were having an unspoken conversation. She entered the living room sitting down between both of them giving them each a one armed hug with a big smile enjoying the peaceful atmosphere for a while. She stood up and hugged both of them silently good night.

* * *

The days leading up to the party kept everyone very busy as if they were getting for the wedding. Thursday before the party, Mrs. Weasley was enjoying lunch outside with kids as usual, and she spoke to Ron and Hermione when Ginny and Harry visited Hedwig in the barn. "I know you two have been wondering what's going happen tomorrow night. I am hosting a special party for Harry and Ginny called a **Pre-Betrothal Ceremony**, and you both are will witnesses to ancient Betrothal Ceremony. Both of you please don't tell and talk about others about this. 

"Are Harry and Ginny betrothed? When did this happen?" Hermione ask.

"Yes, they have been betrothed to each other since Ginny's birth." Mrs. Weasley responded.

"What does betrothed mean, mum?" Ron asked.

"This is your chosen one in an arranged marriage", Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Mum, I can see that those two are made for each others and I consider them soul mates but how did you know all those years ago?" Ron asked curiously.

"The betrothal process determined the betrothed mates, son; we didn't know they got it right truthfully but they are true soul mates." His mother said.

"I venture to say if either of you were betrothed like Harry or Ginny, I believe the betrothed mates would have been Hermoine Granger for Ron and Ronald Weasley for Hermoine because you two are soul mates in a love–hate relationship basically but you both possess do true love traits that keep your love together. Betrothed mates are usually chosen because the share a common future destiny." His mother stated.

"This is their pre-engagement party", said Ron and Hermione.

"The official engagement will be August when Ginny turns sixteen; we can't wait because Head Mistress McGonagall will be expecting them for training at Hogwarts very soon. I haven't told Harry or Ginny about training yet because security details need to be setup first. They will be staying residence in Gryffindor Tower for at least a few weeks for defense training before they come home on visits. Both are still underage so they can only train at the school to avoid breaking underage wizarding laws. We better close this conversation now; I see them coming back coming back from the barn." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley pickup lunch from the table and return them kitchen to do more work in the house.

"I can't believe they're going to be engaged tomorrow night." Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Ron, do you consider me your betrothed mate?" Hermoine asked.

"Yes I do, I felt like that way since the day I meet you on Hogwarts Express our first year and I believe we are life long soul mates. You know it took long time for me to both of us admit it especially me." Ron replied sincerely.

* * *

After dinner Friday night, Mrs. Weasley requested Harry and Ginny to join the guest consisting of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Percy, Penelope, Charlie, Katie, Angela, Tonks, Lupin, Minerva, and Dumbledore's image on a large mirror when they were ready for them. 

"Tonight's subject is called the **Betrothal**. You all are the witnesses to a special couple." briefed Mr. Weasley.

Bill and Fleur responded in surprise," a betrothal, whose?"

"You find out soon enough", said Mr. Weasley.

"We must start the ceremony with the history of the Betrothal process," briefed Mr. Weasley.

"_**Betrothal** _an ancient magical practice of arranged marriages; many wizarding families still practice it to keep their blood line pure. It's I highly involved process to select the best life mate born from other families that is best compatible to the sponsor's son or daughter known as their betrothed." said Mrs. Weasley.

"First, they hire a highly skilled wizards or witches in the Arts of Divinations called a Seer. They foretell all of the futures of possible betrothed children using all their skills and techniques and they also create astrological charts for all of the prospective children for mainly predicting their future destinies. They help assist the parents of the betrothed child with the final decision of the compatibility of their betrothed mate from the charts and foretold future destinies compared to the son or daughter being betrothed." Mrs. Weasley continued.

"Second, Once betrothed have been selected, magical contract of marriage drawn up between the families of children being betrothed. These are called **_Letter of the Betrothal or Marriage Contracts_** are signed by the parents and magically sealed with the essence of the betrothed children during the **Initial Betrothal Ceremony**. The letters will stay magically sealed as long as the betrothed children are still living, and the prospective parents meet again formally at age sixteen with the children and make a final decision if they want this arranged marriage finalized during the **Pre-Betrothal Ceremony**." She continued explaining.

"If finalized, The **Formal Betrothal Ceremony** or **Formal Engagement Ceremony **is a celebration between the betrothed families and the betrothed children. They open their magically sealed **Letters of the Betrothal**, and a magical spell is released binding the couple the together for life.

The couple is usually married after they turn seventeen or older." Mrs. Weasley finished speaking.

"The last part of process could be detrimental to couple relationship if there is no true love between the betrothed , but imagine what it can if the couple's love is true", remarked Mrs. Weasley.

"Let's get some spot of tea before we continue." Interjected Mr. Weasley.

Bill and Fleur brought in the tea while Ron and Hermione brought in a tray tea cups.

Ginny and Harry were seated on the couch holding hands quietly while trying to comprehend this information when Fleur pour them their two cups of tea looking at them in amazement.

"Mrs. Weasley, I've heard you and others say before that I was destined to be with Ginny forever according to the stars? Bill even asked me, if I thought that her love is part of my destiny, also", asked Harry slowly.

Ginny's head turned and eyes were looking at Bill, and she remembering what happened in Ron's room the other day. They were talking about her and Harry.

"Yes Harry dear, I believe that myself because Arthur and myself were destined to be the parents of the soul mate of Harry Potter, The Chosen One. You two are destined to make wizarding world safe again and give us lots of grand children after saving the world." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Mum, are most of pure blood family marriages arranged like this?" inquired Bill

"Unfortunately Bill, families like the Lestranges, Crabs, and the Malfoys are products of these arranged marriages are bad considering they're Death Eater families." Bill's mother replied.

"Arranged marriages are not always bad, do you know my grandmother contacted match maker without telling my parents and betrothed me, and guess who I was matched up with? I meet the love of my life, Arthur Weasley when were children before we entered Hogwarts. We thought it was kind of strange growing up because my Gran and Arthur's parents had no problems with us being together constantly. My mother on the other hand thought differently until Gran told her something one day that changed her view about mine and Arthur relationship after that day." Molly replied.

My grandmother and Arthur's parents arranged a meeting with me and Arthur when I was sixteen years old. They knew we were close relationship already at that time, but we found out that we have been betrothed to each other for the last fourteen years." Most people do not know who their betrothed is because the parents do not disclose the information until turn sixteen years of age, these families usually stay in close contact with each other while their children grow up to ensure a friendship that will develop into love later on in life. The parents or sponsors also ensure they will continue a close friendship between both betrothed children when not attending school during summer vacations." Molly continued speaking.

You won't believe this or not, I had a Formal Betrothal Ceremony when I turn sixteen mainly for my gran with my mum and dad's consent; the magical seals of the marriage were never opened then because Arthur and I were truly in love. We did open sealed letters on their tenth wedding anniversary as a gift of love to ourselves and nine months later were blessed with a beautiful little girl named Ginerva Molly Weasley." Molly concluded.

Mr. Weasley displayed both of the **Letters of Betrothal** to everyone in the room see."

If you're wondering, Arthur has always been my true love and, he was the only person I would've married. I would have refused my betrothed if it was someone else", she replied.

"Now, let's commence with the business of the day", Mr. Weasly interjected again.

"We are gathered here for a **Pre-Betrothal Ceremony** for Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley." Mr. Weasley replied.

The room became very silent while both Harry and Ginny were in temporary shock until Molly broke the silence saying, "I bet you all wondering when and who requested the betrothal."

"Harry, your Grandfather Potter requested Lily and James to find a betrothed mate for his grandson, Harry James Potter, so they started betrothal process hiring a highly respected Seer named Gloria Trelawney, mother of Hogwarts Divination Professor Sibyll Trelawney."

"First: She started the process by searching through all the birth records of magical families for female children born recently to little more than a one year of age that included Ginny's name because female betrothed child is usually the same age or a slightly younger then the male betrothed child."

"Second; Arthur and I received a **Formal Betrothal Letter of Intent** for the all of the parents of the prospective children being betrothed to _Harry James Potter_ with scheduled time and date for the initial interview for birth and family information by the Seer. I remember the day she came here, Ginny was barely three weeks old but I truthfully didn't want to give the seer the time of day thinking it was a waste of my time talking to her. I found out later that she very nice person along with being the seer that was responsible for recommendation that betrothed me and Arthur all those years ago." Molly spoke candidly.

"Does the Letter of Intent have a list of all the children that they were considered to be Harry's betrothed, mum?" Ginny asked.

"Yes Ginny, many of them are your and Harry's classmates at Hogwarts." Her mum answered.

"Third; The information collected from the families is used to create astrological charts and used with other techniques of divinations to foretelling the future and the destiny of the children compared to sponsor's child being betrothed. They eliminated all the other children and selected _Ginerva Molly Weasley_ the daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley." Molly concluded.

"During the **Initial Betrothal Ceremony**, I still recall how James was extremely proud because her hair was the color of Lily's, and he said "I love red heads. I found out later from Lily that all Potter family matriarchs have red haired dating back four hundred years." Arthur and I both signed Ginny's **Letter of Betrothal** while James and Lily signed Harry's **Letter of Betrothal** along with Albus Dumbledore magically sealing both letters the with the essence of each child." Mrs. Weasley said remembering.

"Harry dear, If your have parents had lived to see this day. I know that James and Lily would have fallen in love with Ginny as their daughter, as Arthur and I fallen in love with you as our son." saying Mrs. Weasley tearfully.

"Professor Dumbledore gave us Harry's letter for safe keeping when your parents were killed. Somehow, he knew you would be spending a lot of time growing up here after he entered Hogwarts. I just wished it would have sooner, so you would never have to spend all horrible years with those non-loving muggles." Mr. Weasley said additionally. This final part of the statement from Mr. Weasley surprised everyone because he normally doesn't express feeling public.

Molly then displayed the two sealed **_Letters of Betrothal_** in her hand with the names of **_Harry James Potter_** and **_Ginevra_** **_Molly Weasley_** along with the **Letter of** **Betrothal of Intent **for Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Mum did anyone take pictures? I would love to have one of us as babies, and can I see the list of competition please?" asked Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley handed the **Letter of Betrothal Intent** to Ginny, and both of them observed twenty names. They recognized Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patril, Ginerva Weasley of Gryffindors, Padma Patril, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Cho Chang of Ravenclaw and Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin." That bitch made the list, but I won Harry on the long run." Ginny muttered to herself triumphantly and her mother looked into her angered eyes realizing that Cho Chang was her rival for Harry's heart during his fifth year was on the list possible betrothed.

"Ginny will be sixteen in August", Mr. Weasley said.

Everyone in the room was in state of confusion trying to comprehend what was going on.

"I thought you didn't believe in betrothal process or the ceremony, Mrs. Weasley? Doesn't Ginny and I have anything say about this? "Harry asked.

"Good question, my son? Let find out." replied Mr. Weasley.

"Harry, do you want to go though the Formal Betrothal Ceremony?" replied asked Mr. Weasley.

"If, Ginerva Molly Weasley, will have me, I will", said Harry smiling.

"I accept Harry James Potter as my betrothed", she said with tears forming in her eyes.

Harry asked silently,_ Miss Weasley, does this mean we will be engaged to be married in_ _August?_

"Mr. Potter, that's exactly what it means and you are mine now forever." She said with tears running down her checks with a smile.

"The same goes for the future Mrs. Potter and your mine forever too." Harry said smiling.

"I concur that the Potter and the Weasley families agree on the Betrothal and a Formal Betrothal Ceremony will be held in August." Arthur replied.

Ginny smiled, and hugged him tightly and everyone else in the room had tears forming in their eyes but all of the ladies were breaking down into tears of happiness hugging both Harry and Ginny tightly and congratulating them on their betrothal. Mr. Weasley and Bill brought in some wine to continue the celebration and everyone made toast to the betrothal of Ginerva Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter.

Once the party was over, Mrs. Weasley said happily, "It's late, lets all go to bed now, and we'll have something else to look forward to in August."

Harry and Ginny stayed behind in the living room on the couch holding each other quietly reflecting on the events of the evening, and they eventually fell asleep in each others arms.

Later, Mr. Weasley found them on the couch sleeping blissfully in position with their arms wrapped around each other with her head resting on his shoulder. He placed two pillows under their heads carefully and covered them up with warm blanket once he converted the couch in to a bed, while Mrs. Weasley was kissing on their cheek good night." Poor dears, they've been through so much the last few days, and true love along with soul bonding is mending two hearts to become heart again." Mrs. Weasley said with tears of happiness.

What stage of Soul Bonding are they in now? Mr. Weasley asked.

"Arthur, stage two I think and sense their having conversations in their minds on a dally basis." Molly replied.

"Looking at them, they remind me of us when we were young." chuckled Mr. Weasley. He turned around and began wiping her tears of happiness away from her cheeks, and He said," How romantic, shall we joined them here, tonight?" They converted the second couch into a bed with pillows and blankets and conjured up sleepwear for both of them and they lay down to fall asleep also.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Harry Potter and the Demise of the Dark Lord**

****

**Chapter 6: The Destiny of Two **

The next morning, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were getting up early for preparation of a new day; first thing she noticed was how peaceful Ginny and Harry were sleeping. He was sleeping flat on his back while her lying across his chest with her arms wrapped around him. Molly remarked to Arthur," You can feel the flow of pure love surging between them, and do you think this betrothal could have waited a few days?" Arthur noted, "Their destinies at stake now, and the betrothal preparations had to be done before the Soul Bonding really starts to surface. You know that our Ginny was always dreamed of becoming Mrs. Harry Potter since she first saw him at King's Cross Station his first year of school. I hate to admit it, the Seers made the right choice betrothing us to be her parents and betrothing them to the destiny of vanquishing the Dark Lord according to their prophecies." Mr. Weasley said." I am going miss both of them while they are training so let them explore their new world as a betrothed couple this morning." Weasley parents said together.

* * *

Molly went into the kitchen to started preparations for making breakfast for everyone. Hermione and Ron rushed into the kitchen ask," Where are Harry and Ginny because they didn't come to bed last night?" She pointed to the living room at both of them sleeping on the couch. They both started to rush toward the living room, and she gestured for them to come back to the kitchen giving them both good morning hugs. They sat down while Mrs. Weasley placed two plates of food on the table to eat. Ron ate his usual double helpings, and he gestured thanks for the breakfast. "Don't you two bother them now, you can talk them later once they're awake." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron said," If that's the reward of being betrothed, count me in!"

Mrs. Weasley just smiled gesturing them to get lost for now, and they both disappeared back upstairs.

Fleur and Bill were next up for breakfast, but she couldn't stop Fleur fast enough to keep her out the living room. Mrs. Weasley signaled Bill to bring her back into the kitchen; both were in a state of amazement on what they were observing. Bill eyed his mother with number of silent questions when they returned to the kitchen. Bill, I need to talk to you later about security for those two", she said.

Suddenly, Fleur stated in her broken english," they look like angels sleeping."

Bill asked," Mum, was that betrothal last night real?"

She responded "yes, my son, but it's not complete until she is sixteen."

An hour later, Harry and Ginny woke up and embraced each other tightly on the couch. They both greeted each other silently, _good morning Miss Weasley and good morning to you Mr. Potter_. Mrs. Weasley observed movement in the living room, and walked in greeting both of them a good morning hugs. She led them both into kitchen, and she gave them a plate of food each. After eating, they went upstairs to clean up and change into clean clothes. Ron and Hermione saw both of them asking, "How they both slept?"

They responded with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Later that Morning, Mrs. Weasley had a meeting with Tonks, Bill, and, Luppin. "I need a plan for the security for Harry and Ginny before they can leave for Hogwarts for some advance defensive training and divinations healing assessment." Molly stated.

"First of all, Minerva will be keeping them there in special residence for married couples in the Gryffindor Tower while they are training and attending school after the term starts. We will need male and female security detail to ensure their safety the nights they stay in tower during training. Bill; can Fleur help us out on some nights? Their protection is one of the highest priorities of the Order, presently, and I can get Fred, George, Katie, Anglia, your father and myself to help out also. Those two will eventually be flooing back and forth to Hogwarts on a weekly basis, and the protection of Ron and Heroine will be added to the security detail once they start their training." Molly stressed.

"I can see the defense training but why divination healing?" Bill questioned.

"Bill, you have noticed that Harry and Ginny seem to be in fragile emotional state recently. More than week ago, they had a complete emotional energy release, and Minerva wants to evaluate their current emotional status .They are to be trained inthe "**Art of** **Unison**", Mrs. Weasley said.

"The magical form of the **Art of** **Unison** hasn't been seen since the days of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw "interrupted Tonks and Lupin.

"Is that why they're acting so strange lately? What is the unison?" Bill replied

"Yes Bill, it's the art of combining magical power through the **Power of True Love**." His mother replied

"You mean both of them could probably combine strengths of magical powers when trained. Harry is powerful enough alone and Ginny is very powerful for a girl her age, not because she is my sister. I would not want to be enemy of both them if they master the Art of Unison. I got to see them in action if they master this." Bill stated.

"Albus and Minerva believe they are next couple who can perform the Art of Unison that will be the down fall of Dark Lord. Minerva is the secret keeper for two unknown prophecies about Harry and Ginny. Hogwarts will reopen in October instead of September so they can all train in free environment without classes. Since, Ginny and Harry are still underage, they can train safely there without violating underage wizarding laws. I forgot the best part; she is being promoted to the seventh year. I want her to be surprise so don't tell her." Molly explained.

"That's excellent, she being promoted to seventh year. Do you think we can get underage waiver to practice magic until she turns seventeen." Bill exclaimed

"Thanks son. I completely forgot about that. Your father is stating to start work on that problem with the Minister of Magic since she going to be betrothed to Harry in August. I think it should be easy because the Ministry of Magic seems bend over backwards just at the mention of Harry's name. I think that's all for now. I will see you all later the Order meeting tonight Thank you all coming." Molly replied.

* * *

Sunday night, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley attended a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix about the security details of Harry and Ginny at Hogwarts because they leaving next Monday morning. We are also going to need a security detail for Ron, Hermoine, Harry, and Ginny on Thursday to Diagon Alley for a shopping trip for supplies before they go to Hogwarts. "Bill, I want you, Fleur, Tonks, and Luppin to escort Harry and Ginny, Moody and Minerva, Fred and George will be escorting Ron and Hermione, and Ministry personal and Charlie will be escorting Arthur and me." Molly briefed them all.

"The next part of the meeting classified as **Top Secret** and those who wish leave they may do so now", said Minerva.

After the room cleared out, only Molly, Arthur, Minerva, Tonks, Luppin, Fleur, and Bill remained behind.

Remember! What you are about told now does not go past these doors as she casted silencing charm and secured the room. Everyone, if the following information proves to be too much, I will obviate this portion of the meeting from your mind personally.

Harry and Ginny have three recorded entries in the **Soul Bonding Registry** at the ministry and they are Soul Bonding now.The Soul Bonding stages are:

Stage one: Mind Awareness; Psychological awareness of each other.

Stage two: Melding or Joining of the Minds; Sharing of thoughts and feelings.

Stage three: Physical Contact; Constant physical contact leading up to intimacy to complete the Soul Bonding process. Intimacy could be anything from a simple kiss to actual sex; we don't know. We do know if we separate them in stage three they both will become physically ill , and they will do anything to stay in close physical contact including spontaneous forms of apparating to each other. When Soul Bonding is completed, they are considers adults and married to each other.

This is not all bad, the combination of magical powers derived from True Love and Soul Bonding will create stronger magical powers that are too hard visualize", concluded Minerva

"Molly, what stage are they in now?" Minerva asked.

"They are definitely in stage two because they are having mind conversation on a daily basis." Molly commented.

"How do you know, Mum." Bill Asked.

"Bill, do you remember what Ginny mode was like before your dad, you, and, Charlie brought Harry home? Now, I want you to compare her mode today since Harry is home." His mother asked.

"Your right mum, she hasn't shed a tear since that night you blew up from frustration because of Harry and Ginny being absent from dinner that night. I actually suspected that Ron and Hermione were behind your anger that night. Since then, she always smiles at everyone; she always looks at Harry always giving him all of her attention. It like they are in their own world, they do all sorts things together without speaking a word. Defiantly Stage two, they sharing their thoughts and feelings." Bill stated.

"Bill, your observations of those two are good, and could you help us observe them to determine when stage three takes effect along with your mother and father." Minerva said.

"Bill, I have a request for you to consider. Harry, Ginny, Hermoine, and, Ron will be completing special missions for the Order from Hogwarts after training plus I want you to become the team member from the Order. You qualifications are better than any other members is because you're an experienced curse breaker along with being family to the kids." Minerva requested.

"I would be happy to help mum and dad watching them plus I would proud to become team member if mum and dad are fine with it because all of them including myself are their sons and daughters Minerva." Bill replied.

"Bill, your mother and I are concerned with everybody's safety, but we wouldn't have it any other way." His father told him.

"Arthur is their anything we can do to prevent anyone from reading the Soul Bonding Registry and along the Betrothal Registry or to ensure they both get lost from being read by unknown prying eyes to ensure their safety. Do we really we want the world to know anything about Harry and Ginny especially the betrothal? Any press coverage about Harry himself will be horrible plus it could be worse with them finding out about close relationship." Minerva replied.

"I'll be working on security problems associated with both registries but Ginny's underage permit to practice magic legally will be hard now. I was going to try using the betrothal as reason to the waiver. What do you think Minerva?" Arthur responded.

"First, we have the Betrothal Ceremony at Hogwarts in secret while we have the Minister of Magic be the secret keeper of the Betrothal to ensure we get the waiver for her. Second, we have Betrothal Ceremony here in secret as planned and let it leak out to the press as risk to cover up Soul Bonding along with getting the waiver for her. Third I'll try to get her the waiver by explaining to the Ministry of Magic that she is promoted to the seventh year and she be qualified for to take her N.E.W.T.s a year early with an outstanding O.W.L.s grade report that would keep the Betrothal and Soul Bonding a secret." Minerva said thinking out loud.

"Finally, I want to remind you all that security for Harry and Ginny is the one of our highest priorities we have now. It's true, Harry is considered mine and Arthur seventh son and Bill's youngest brother now, but Ginny is my only daughter. They are important to the future of the wizarding world along with the joining of the Weasley and Potter family names together since she is the only true Weasley female born in the last hundred years." Molly Stated.

"Meeting adjourned. I thank you all for coming." Molly concluded.

Molly and Arthur Weasley returned later to the Burrow to make dinner, they noticed that Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermoine were all sitting on the bench in the backyard from the kitchen windows. Each boy had their arm wrapped tightly around the their favorite girl's shoulder holding them closely as they were watching the sunset in the western sky that had an arrayed in pink, violet, blue, and gold colors. The Weasley parents both walked into the backyard and viewed the romantic atmosphere along with the beautiful sunset. They were viewing an amazing sunset holding each hand tightly while tears of happiness formed in Molly eyes remembering how young love felt. Her and Arthur walked back to the kitchen to start dinner after viewing the sunset.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

**Harry Potter and the Demise of the Dark Lord**

**Chapter 7: Survival of the Children of Light **

"Monday evening after dinner, Mrs. Weasley requested presents of Ron, Harry, Hermoine, and Ginny in the living room. They all came downstairs to enter the living room to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. First of all, Hogwarts will reopen in October, and Headmistress McGonagall is expecting you three to be there for your seventh year and your N.E.W.T.s. All of you will be enrolled in your N.E.W.T. classes along with extra training in Defense, Transfigurations, Potions, and Charms required for your special mission for the Order." Mr. Weasley informed them.

"Mum, I'm only a sixth year, am I not going to receiving extra training so I can accompany Harry on these missions for the Order?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny Dear, You're being promoted to the seventh year, and I was keeping it a secret to surprise you. You will be going on the special missions for the Order with Harry and the others along receiving extra training. We are working on getting special waiver to perform magic legally, and apparition license if approved by the Minster of Magic." Mum replied.

"Secondly, Ginny and Harry will report to Hogwarts Monday morning for training.

You will be in reside in the Gryffindor tower with a security force from the Order, and training there since your both underage still to avoid breaking any underage wizarding laws. We'll come to visit you on Sundays until you can floo home on weekends. The security force team couples will rotate frequently, so you'll see us on security detail also. Ron and Heroine will join them at a later date prior to start of school for your advance training also." Mr. Weasley continued.

Thirdly, Hogwarts will be your base of operations. Harry, you will lead a team consisting of Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Bill for special mission for the Order when informed. Harry, Dumbledore was very insistent that you and Ginny will never be separated at any time no matter what, and you are her protector not the Order. They are mainly responsible for protecting all of you together between training and classes only. While at Hogwarts, both of you will be assigned to an couple suite since your engaged to marry, it's easier to keep security details in smaller areas. Ron and Heroine will be assigned the other couples suite in the Gryffindor tower for the same security reasons. That all for now you lot for now except for Harry." Mrs. Weasley replied.

_Ginny, would you please stay behind with me?_, Harry requested silently. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled with a nod of with approval when she returned back to the couch joining him quietly.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both thought, _stage two of Soul Bonding confirmed_.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat back down again and they briefed them on the security rules regarding Ginny and Harry safety. "Harry, I know the others including students may think your bit over protective when comes to Ginny, but pay them no heed." Mrs. Weasley stressed.

The Rules Are:

One. No one uses unguarded lavatories.

Two. Shower and bathroom facility areas will be guarded when in use.

Three. No one will be alone at anytime especial you two since you're possible targets.

Dolby has requested to be assigned to you and Ginny as your servant when required.

"Harry will move to Ginny's room as her protector. I decided this because you'll be living in the same type of environment at Hogwarts. It will take time for both of you to adapt to living in such a close quarters, and you should remember to respect each others feelings. I expect you to practice these security rules here starting as soon as this briefing is completed. If I could trust Ron and Hermione's raging hormones now; I would have Ron with Heroine together in the same living arrangement as you two. I don't know how you two have put up with their constant bickering here and at school for all these years and your still friend.

Your father and I are tired." Mrs.Weasley concluded. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugged both of them good night prior to going upstairs." Oh before we go, you both will be roommates now staying in Bill's room tonight. I will be placing your night clothes and bath robes in the room along with a changing curtain for privacy before we go to bed. Good night you two." Mrs. Weasley said yawning.

"Harry, we are going to stay in the same room together starting tonight." Ginny whispered. Harry nodded yes with his head.

They preceded upstairs hand in hand to an opened the door of Bill's room observing their night clothes on the bed with the changing screen in the corner. Both of them headed for the bathroom first guarding the bathroom for each other. After using the bathroom, Harry picked up Ginny in his arms, carried her across the threshold into the room, and laid her down on the bed gently. They took turns changing into their night clothes, and finally they slipped under the cover kissing each other good night while embracing each other tightly. Harry settled down laying down flat on his back while she laid herself down across his chest with arms wrapped around him. The embrace of his arms made her feel secure, and his heart beating rhythmically induced a state of blissfully sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Ginny woke up early and just cuddled each other for few minutes and kissed each other good morning_. I need to get a change of clothes_, Ginny said to herself, and Harry escorted her to her room to get her clothes. They both entered Ron's room to get his change of clothes also, and returned to Bill's Room. _How do we handle_ _the bathroom situation? Should we handle the same as last night?_ _I'll ask mum about it now. Let's go!_ Ginny said. "Mum we have a security problem", Ginny said. 

"What is it dear?" Her mother said.

"Bathroom guard duty, Harry stands guard for me when I'm in the bathroom, but who stand guard when him he using it?" Ginny asked.

"Good question, maybe we need Ron and Hermoine to start doing security details also. Since we home Ginny, you will be his guard for now." She replied.

Ginny smiled saying," that means I can check in on Harry if I'm worried about him." Her mother just smiled back and started laughing at her daughter's last comment.

"Upstairs you two and get cleaned up. I'll have breakfast ready when you're done." Mrs. Weasley replied.

Harry and Ginny grabbed their bath robes, and headed to the bathroom. He gestured for her to go first while guarding her; next Harry took his shower while she took her post. Ron was exiting his room wondering where Harry slept last night, as he was watched both of them enter Bill's room together. Ginny went behind the changing screen to dress while he waited. While he was dressing behind the screen watching her brush her long locks of red hair." I think its great to share a room, don't you Harry? Do you think I look beautiful? Cat got your tongue? "She asked flirtatiously, and Harry just smiled at her.

Downstairs, Ron was in a state of shock." Mum what are Harry and Ginny doing in Bill's room together?" Ron asked.

"They are room mate now, and they are probably getting dressed plus she probably making herself beautiful for Harry. I put them in the Bill's room last night since Hermoine was staying in Ginny's room son. They slept there last night together because Harry is her protector now, and both of them are practicing essential Hogwarts security rules that they were briefed on last night. Their living situation is going to be the same while their training and residing at Hogwarts, and living here at home, together at all times not separated. I hope you and Hermoine can learn from them because your relationship is an explosive and erratic." His mother said. Ron stared back at her bewildered.

Harry and Ginny departed their room to get breakfast, and they saw Ron staring at them with a serious expression of disbelief.. Mrs. Weasley asked," How was your sleep?" when she placed two plates of food in front of them, and they responded smiling happily at each other and back to Mrs. Weasley knowing the answer.

"Mum, why cant Hermione move into my room and be my room mate also?" Ron asked.

"Ronald truthfully, the idea of putting you together scares me because there are too many raging hormones between both of you already. I'll think about it, but you both got to prove to me that you can get along such close quarters without bickering and respecting each at all times." His mother replied.

"Ginny and Harry, you both will in Bill's room for another day until Hermoine gets moved to Percy's room while we setup Ginny's room for both of you." Mrs. Weasley replied.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and lead him upstairs to the bathroom to stand guard, while she using the bathroom. Hermione observe him standing by the bathroom door as she went downstairs for breakfast. They both came back downstairs and set down to finish eating breakfast. Hermoine tuned to and asked," What were you doing in front of the bathroom door?" Harry quickly said," I was guarding the bathroom for Ginny." After breakfast, we are going to have a Hogwarts Security briefing that I gave Ginny and Harry last night, but I have added more items to the list since then. I will see all of you later." Mrs. Weasley said.

* * *

An hour later, Mrs. Weasley requested all four of them downstairs in the living room. . Ron entered the room without Hermoine at his side, and Mrs. Weasley gave him a burning stare that frightened him. Hermoine received a similar type of stare as she entered the living room while Harry and Ginny received a big warm smile from her when they entered the room hand in hand together. Ron and Hermoine exchanged looks of confusion when thinking about the expression they received when they entered the room. Mrs. Weasley, Head Mistress McGonagall, and Mr. Weasley present for briefing. Mrs. Weasley brought in a tray tea cups while Mr. Weasley came in with a kettle of tea. She placed tea cups on tables in front of Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine in the room, Minerva, and for the Weasley parents, while Mr. Weasley filled cups with tea. 

A silencing charm was casted on the room, and then Mrs. Weasley briefed the room," today we are here to discuss the Hogwarts Security Rules for your safety during training and the school term.

Hogwarts Security Rules are the following:

1. None one uses unguarded lavatories.

2, Shower and bathroom facilities areas will be guarded when in use.

3. No one will be alone in their rooms; this includes every thing from changing clothes to sleeping.

4. You will always be in groups of two or all four of you together. I repeat always.

5. You will escort each other to and from classes at all times even if the professor wants you to leave. Ginny's schedule is identical to Harry's with additional classes in muggle studies, Arithmancy, plus mandatory divinations for both of them, and Hermione's your schedule is identical to Ron's with additional classes in Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy.

6. Any detentions will be served couple together, and the Head Mistress will arrange additional security for your safety. We know that Ron, Harry, and Ginny always seem to get detentions every year, so Hermoine keep an eye on Ron only if you don't want to serve any detentions yourself.

7. If anyone goes to the hospital wing, their specific partner will stay with them until they are released by Madam Pomfrey.

8. If the Head Mistress deems it is safe to continue quidditch practices and games. We will have tightened security during games since all three of you team members, Hermoine will receive protection from the security forces until Ron relieves them from the security detail.

9. All of you will eat together in the Great Hall in the present of other students, in your room and the kitchen areas with the house elves. When dining somewhere else, always keep the Head Mistress informed of your dining location to ensure security

10. Inform the Head Mistress of your where about when not in class or training during the school term. Security forces and aurors will be patrolling the school.

11. Inform the Head Mistress in advance if you plan on going on visits to Hogsmeade to ensure that proper security is in place for your safety.

Dolby is assigned to Harry and Ginny and he will pass information to the Head Mistress. Winky will be assigned to Ron and Hermoine for the same reason.

Finally, Do you have any questions?

"I've been thinking about the unguarded lavatories especial when a lot of students are going in and out of the lavatory." Harry expressed.

"Harry, you and Ron will wait outside of the lavatories as if you're both waiting for the girls." Mrs. Weasley replied.

Mrs. Weasley sat down and Head Mistress McGonagall stood up facing the group starting to speak.

First, I will instruct Madam Pomfrey about your hospital wing requirements and have her treat the each couple as patents along with the added security inside the Hospital Wing.

Second, I am offering Harry and Ginny both the Head Boy and Head Girl positions at Hogwarts if they accept. Ron and Hermoine, you will still be Perfects the House of Gryffindor, and assistant Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts. I am doing this so all of can move about castle and on the grounds without any questions asked along with keeping an eye on Slytherin. I think this should eliminate any detention problems from occurring, Miss Granger.

Third, I think its too dangerous for playing or practicing Quidditch due to the lack of security for the whole school, but I will allow the students to flying in the pitch area on weekends with proper security in place for student recreation. I have been thinking of something else to keep the students busy that would increase school's security.

Fourth, I'll be working on the possible security problems associated with the unguarded lavatory situation because it affects the entire student's safety.

Fifth, Hedwig or Pigwidgeon will not used to send messages to me in public areas, but Dolby or Winky will deliver messages in the public areas to me because house elves don't draw attention like they do.

"Thank you for your attention and I'll see you lot Thursday in Diagon Alley." she concluded sitting back down on the couch.

Mr. Weasley stood up from his chair, and he said," I conclude the briefing over, meeting adjourned", as he removed the room's silencing charm.

Mrs. Weasley gestured for Ron and Hermione to join her while everyone was exiting. Mrs. Weasley sternly said," I never want to see you two alone again and Hermione, you will be staying with Ron as his roommate against my own judgment. Ron, you get her things together and move her into your room by tomorrow because Harry and Ginny will be staying in her room permanently. Bill and Fleur will be sleeping at the Burrow Wednesday night so they can accompany us to Diagon Alley Thursday. I told Harry and Ginny to respect each other because they will be living close quarters; I am relaying the same message to you. I think that will be all for now but the practice all the new security rules here at home also."

* * *

Mean while in Bill's room, Ginny and Harry were deciding if they wanted to become the next Hogwarts' Head Boy and Head Girl. Harry asked," what are perks, Gin?" 

Ginny Stated:

First: We can give detentions and don't worry about getting any ourselves.

Second: We can take house points any house especial Slytherin.

Third: We will have the run of the castle without anyone asking questions.

Fourth: We will get to talk to the Head Mistress McGonagall and Head Master Dumbledore portrait anytime we need to.

Fifth: I'll be the cutest Head Girl and you'll be the most handsomest Head Boy that Hogwarts will see in years.

Sixth: I personally think that we will be the best Head Boy and Head Girl combination Hogwarts will see in many years.

Seventh: Hermoine as Head Girl and Ron as Head Boy would be good combination but we would make the best combination between the four of us.

Eight: I have always wanted the privileges of using the perfects bathroom especially after Hermoine took there to bath few times.

Finally: This is my only chance to becoming Head Girl since my promotion to the seventh year. Harry, I know you should've been named Gryffindor House Perfect during you fifth year not Ronald, and I saw the hurt in your eyes when he found that badge in his Hogwarts Letters. It made you think that you weren't perfect material, and I think you are Head Boy material not House Perfect.

"What do you think? Harry" asked Ginny. There was a knock on the door and Mrs.Weasley asked "if she come in."

Harry asked through the door," proof of identity please." She replied," you are betrothed to my only daughter Generva Molly Weasley and will be engaged to be married in August." Harry opened the door and welcomed her in to the room.

"Good security practice Harry and what have you and Ginny been up to for the last few hours?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Mum, we have been talking about accepting Head Boy and Girl positions, and Harry was about to decide the answer yes or no when you knocked on the door." She told her mother. "What the answer, Harry?" Ginny asked again.

"Miss Weasley, I think we will make best Head Boy and Head Girl couple that Hogwarts will see in years, and Ginny my love, my answer is yes. You don't have to say anything because I can see your answer of yes in your eyes." Harry said grinning.

Mrs. Weasley gave them both a big hug saying," My seventh son and only daughter are going to be Head Boy and Head Girl for this upcoming school year. I can't wait to tell your father and everyone."

"Mum, we need favor, don't tell anyone about us accepting the Head Boy and Head Girl positions at Hogwarts except dad until we say its alright .Ron and Hermoine will be mad at us for taking their dream jobs for the rest of the week, and we don't need that especially you mum." Ginny stated.

Meanwhile in Ron's room, Hermoine was fuming saying," Why the bloody hell is everyone giving Harry and Ginny the world on a platter now. Ron placed silencing and door locking charms on the room immediately so Hermoine couldn't be heard yelling." I miss them so much, but I'm so jealous of them right now. The Head Mistress offered both of them our dream jobs of Head Boy and Head Girl, and I figured Ginny would be selected as Head Girl next year if she was still in the sixth year. I am still mad at the stern words your mother said to us after the security briefing; Ronald, aren't you?" She said.

Ron sat down silently on the bed next to Hermione and said," you know that Harry should have been a Gryffindor Perfect back in his fifth year, but that nasty dementors trial destroyed his chances of being selected as a perfect. Harry was hurting emotionally thinking he wasn't perfect material, but he bounced back when he was selected Captain of the House Quidditch Team. You know in your heart that Harry and Ginny are the best choices between the four of us being chosen as Head Boy and Head Girl and we are still Gryffindor House Perfects along with Assistant Head Boy and Head Girl. The blasting we got from mum was well deserved because we were not security conscious as those two." Ron offered his shoulder to her his cry on and she held him tightly crying and apologizing for her rage of anger. They both lay down on the bed holding each other falling asleep until dinner time.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts in the Head Mistress office, Minerva said," Your two favorite students seem to be recovering rather well, but they have a long way to go before they are completely healed emotional. I think they could defend themselves defensively, but they are not completely healed emotionally yet. The security briefing went very well but Harry noted the public lavatories were not safe during class hours. I took your suggestion to heart Albus, and I offered Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley the Head Boy and Head Girl positions hoping they will accept them. I had no reaction from Mr. Weasley but Miss Granger was very unhappy about me offering those two the Head Boy and Girl positions. I told Ron and Hermione that they were still Gryffindor House Perfects and will assume additional duties as Assistant Head Boy and Head Girl when required. It's a good thing those two will be here for training on Monday morning. You would be proud of Molly, she put both Harry and Ginny in the same room together last night as much as she is fighting the idea of them entering the third stage Soul Bonding plus Ron and Hermione are together in the same room as of today in an effort to get them use to living close quarters without fighting." Minerva briefed Dumbledore. 

"Minerva, I still have slight concern over their emotional status but they will be here on Monday so we can evaluate the progress of the Soul Bonding then. For your information, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have already accepted the Head Boy and Head Girl positions because I overheard them talking through the mirror in Bill's room. I think she is quite enchanting young women because Miss Weasley's last statement to Mr. Potter was quite profound. She said," This was now her only chance to become Head Girl since the promotion to the seventh year. She also said Harry should have been named the Gryffindor House Perfect during his fifth year instead Ronald, and she also saw the hurt in his eyes when Ron found that badge in his Hogwarts Letters that year. It made him think that he wasn't perfect material, and Miss Weasley stated that Harry is Head Boy material not House Perfect." Dumbledore concluded.

" It's true I made mistake in his fifth year not promoting him to House Perfect but I had deal with Delores Umbridge after the dementor's trial during that summer. I later discovered that students from Slytherin and Gryffindor who were present in my office witnessed that she almost tortured him with an unforgivable curse in my own office of all places. Miss Granger stopped her the night before she disappeared in the dark forest. She claimed responsible for ordering two dementors from Azkaban to Surrey to attack Harry and cousin Dudley that night also. The boy has been through enough during his short life so far, and he isn't finish yet." Albus's portrait concluded. Minerva suddenly sat down in her chair bent down forward toward her desk covering her face with her hands and started crying tears of shock and disbelief from Albus's last statements.

"How could that frog looking woman get away with that?" Minerva asked

"One name, Cornelius Fudge!" Albus said.

* * *

"Dinner time, "Mrs. Weasley yelled All four of them raced and stopped at the bathroom at the same time. Harry gestured both Ginny and Hermoine to enter first while the guys stood guard with big grins on their faces .Ron, Ginny, Hermonie, and Harry dinner is getting cold,"Mum, we will be down in few minutes, we are doing guard duty for our ladies." Ron replied. Next, the girls exited the bathroom letting Ron and Harry take turns enter and exit the bathroom as they took their turn guarding them. Mrs. Weasley said "What's the hold up?" Ginny yelled, "Mum, we are guarding the guys." 

Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur, Mr. Weasley were already seated around the table when they were all holding hands were running downstairs to the kitchen. They took seats at the table and Mr. Weasley chucked asking, "how was guard duty?"

Molly said," Arthur, I'll have you pulling guard duty when I use the bathroom next time." The kids started laughing and everybody joined in along with the Weasley parents. Everybody ate their food happily until question of the day came up." Are both of you going to be next Head Boy and Girl at Hogwarts?" Arthur asked at once. Fred and George looked directly at Ron and Hermione while everyone else looked at Harry and Ginny." What the answer Harry and Ginny?" asked Bill and the twins went in shock staring at them in disbelief. They was a long moment of silence, and Ginny and Harry looked at each other turned smiling saying," yes." Everyone began cheered," congratulation to the next Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts.

Dinner ended on a funny note when Fleur whispered something in Bill's ear then both of them went upstairs. Fred asked," Are you on guard duty Bill?" and an answer of yes came from upstairs causing roars of laughter from downstairs.


End file.
